Nightly Occurrence
by longlostwriter
Summary: LevixReader. Somehow, you and Levi have begun a nightly ritual of sleeping together. This is one of those nights, earlier on in your habit.


The story is written for a female reader!

* * *

Funny how everything always seems to happen at night. The good, the bad, the ugly; every memorable experience that one has to share with the world seems to begin with a kiss under the stars, or one too many drinks at the bar. Just like there are those who share their hearts when the sun goes down, comforted by the cool darkness of the night, there are those who embrace the silence and use it to hide their secrets. The night provides comfort to most individuals, allowing them a sense of security and freedom to do what they please. They carry a false mentality that as soon as the run rises in a few hours, all will be forgotten. However, there is no telling what category one falls under until the last few stars have been swept away by the dawning of a new day. Will the events of the previous night go with them? Or will they be forever in the back of one's mind?

x x x

The sun set early that night. Winter is fast approaching, and the sun is shining less and less each day. You are in the midst of cleaning your 3DMG when the sun finally dips below the horizon, sucking away all warmth from the air. A cool breeze sweeps across your feet, and you shudder, anticipation pooling deep in your belly. You hurry to reassemble your equipment and store it away properly, before fleeing from the trainee's quarters and into the cool evening. Your breath is rushed. The hair on your arms stands up, even though your jacket is protecting your skin from direct contact with the wind. The toe of your boot catches on a root and you stumble, catching yourself before picking up your pace. You reach the castle, where the Scouting Legion spends most of their time when they are not training. Light is pouring out of Erwin Smith's window; he is no doubt staying up late with the paperwork again, trying to maintain the Corps' hold on that Eren kid. You snort, remembering that he is sleeping in the basement of this very castle.

You reach the door and ease it open, casting one last glance over your shoulder before slipping inside. It's too quiet. Your footsteps are embarrassingly loud as you trot towards the stairs, fleeing up them two at a time. The castle is cool and dim; the only light sources are coming from ancient oil lamps hung on the walls. You presume that the other trainees were put to the task of lighting them.

Where is everyone? It's far too quiet. Eerily suspicious. However, you don't have any more time to dwell on your thoughts, as you have reached your destination. You take the shiny brass doorknocker in your hand and knock twice. There is sounds of movement, and then –

"Come in."

You grip the doorknob with trembling, clammy hands, and let yourself in. The room instantly bathes you in warmth, few candles lit in the corners of the room. Levi is standing beside his bed, loosening his cravat from around his neck. His jacket and boots are already placed neatly on a chair against the wall.

"Shut the door," he instructs, pulling the fabric away from his shirt and folding it tightly. You obey, closing the door with a light clunk. Levi casts a quick glance your way, and his cool gaze sucks the air from your lungs.

Levi smirks. "Don't just stand there," he drawls, unbuckling the leather straps of his maneuver gear.

You stumble forward, watching your pace as to not seem too eager, or too shy. When you reach the foot of his bed, you stand quietly and patiently, unsure of what to do. Your fingers twist together, cold and damp. Levi slides the leather down his body, groaning lowly.

"So tight," he muses, adding the straps to his pile of clothing. He rubs a hand over his shoulder as he turns to look at you fully now, and your heart picks up speed when your eyes lock. Levi passes his gaze from you to his bed, wordlessly instructing you to lie down. A shuddering breath grazes past your lips as you clumsily kick off your boots and take off your jacket. You slide onto his bed, trying to covertly wipe off the sweat from your hands on the sheets. You lean against the headboard, facing Levi as he crawls on the bed, resting above you. Legs on either side of your hips, he leans in, and you take in one last gasp of air before his lips meet yours. Levi's mouth is warm and wet, dragging against your chapped lips. Cringing at the realization, you slip your tongue out, playing against the Corporal's bottom lip while simultaneously wetting yours. He moans quietly, and takes your face in his hands. For a few moments, the room is silent, save for the soft sounds of wet kisses. Your confidence increases, and you pull your clammy hands from the bed and wrap them around Levi's neck, toying with the shaved hair on the back of his head. He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead on your shoulder, breathing loudly. He is still as you run your hands down his back, letting your fingers trace over the soft ripples in his shirt.

"Ah," he says quietly, pulling away from the crook of your neck. He takes your hands and pushes them away, letting them fall to the bed by your sides. "Eager tonight, hm?"

You nod carefully, watching Levi's face. His lips pull into the slightest of smiles as he turns his cool eyes to yours. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but closes it again as his head tilts to the side. He suddenly rises from the bed and a cold rush of air takes his place beside you.

"Get undressed."

You don't hesitate as your hands lunge to your pants, popping open the button and sliding the fabric down your legs, kicking slightly to unhook the hems from your ankles. Your undressing pauses as you watch Levi unbutton his shirt, sliding the fabric down pale arms. His back looks soft, branded by the leather straps of his 3DMG that have rubbed and pulled against his skin from years of training. A rush of warmth shoots down your stomach, and you begin unbuttoning your shirt as Levi slides out of his trousers. He meets you on the bed in only boxers, toying with your hair as you pull off your socks and toss them to the floor, next to your bra. You keep your underwear on, as Levi has done the same. You turn over to face the Corporal, and his eyes rake over your body, glinting appreciatively.

"You're strong," he says, his hand moving from your hair to your waist, sliding down to cradle your hip. His touch is soft and teasing, leaving goose bumps in its wake. Levi chuckles darkly as you shudder. "You are shy tonight."

A fierce blush blooms on your cheeks, and you avoid his gaze. His hand leaves your body, and a thin finger tucks under your chin, lifting your head. Your eyes meet his, and that beautiful rush soars through your body again. Levi looks curious, but you don't get a good look at his face before his is kissing you again, much softer this time. You lean into the kiss, nipping and sucking at his lips, trying to elicit a response from the older man. To your dismay, he is almost completely still, replying to your demanding lips with only chaste pecks to the edges of your mouth. Frustrated, you pull back and see that he is smirking.

"Just how badly do you want me?" he purrs, tilting his head slightly to the side. "I'm having doubts that you're interested in this at all."

"No, I am," you argue weakly, your voice cracked from being silent for so long.

Levi quirks an eyebrow, peering at you dubiously. You clear your throat before speaking again. "I really, _really_ want this."

"Do you now?"

"_Yes_," you reply, a little rudely. You push your bodies closer and rub against his leg. The coarse hairs of his thigh brush against the silk of your legs and you moan quietly, to better prove your point.

"You're impatient."

"You're evasive," you snap in return.

Levi only laughs, draping an arm over your body. Frustrated and bubbling with a newfound energy, you push his arm away and straddle him, pushing your hips into his. His eyes widen in shock before quickly settling down into a lustful gaze. His hands rest on your hips, squeezing gently. You swat them away.

"Keep your hands here –" you point to the headboard. "No touching."

"Dirty girl," Levi praises, raising his arms over his head to grip the wood behind him. You rock slowly, keeping a firm pressure, trying to find a sweet spot. The friction grazes over it a few times, but you keep losing the much-desired contact. You groan in frustration, planting your hands on Levi's abdomen and grinding a bit more erratically.

"Want some help?"

Your eyes flit upwards, and the Corporal's gaze is fiery. His fingers keep clenching and unclenching against the headboard. You shake your head as you hold back a smirk, drawing out the foreplay. You catch a glimpse of Levi rolling his eyes before you close yours, focusing on the push and pull of your hips, fabric dragging against fabric, the only barrier between you and a much-needed release. Suddenly, Levi's hips buck upwards, catching you off guard right as you were feeling good.

"I said no touching!"

Levi raises his hands from the headboard and holds them up in innocence. "You said nothing about this though…" he thrusts his hips again, lifting the both of you off the bed. You moan softly, meeting his rhythm with an impatient jut of your hips. Your arousal is growing exponentially, and you aren't sure how much longer you can draw out your little façade. Levi knows this, too.

"You're a dirty girl," he drawls, watching your eyebrows furrow as you work to find the sweet spot again. "So horny too… See, you're wetting my boxers."

You glance down quickly, letting out a short groan in both embarrassment and arousal. The front of Levi's boxers have become slightly damp, and you can see the firm outline of his member pressing against the fabric, aching to get out.

"Shall I get the condom?"

You nod hurriedly, lifting yourself off Levi with quivering legs. He reaches into the bedside table and returns to your side, holding a wrapped condom in one hand and palming his erection with the other.

"You said nothing about touching myself," he comments, smirking at your hungry gaze. "Ah, it's too bad I can't touch you."

"You can touch me now," you mutter stupidly, subconsciously licking your lips at the sight of precum dampening Levi's boxers even more.

Levi's head tips back and rests against the pillows. His eyes slide shut as he grips his shaft through the boxers. Ignoring you, he continues to please himself.

"Hey! —" you reach forward, but Levi lifts his leg and nudges you away with his foot. Your arousal is quickly replaced with exasperation as you reach forward, attempting to push his hand away from his boxers.

"Ah," he tisks, turning towards you. "Not so nice watching someone else have all the fun, is it?"

You growl, pulling back and shoving your hand down into your underwear. Two can play at this game. Your fingers make contact with your slick entrance, hot with need. You moan loudly, letting your head fall backwards.

"Is it really that good?" Levi asks doubtfully. "I'm sure I could do much better."

"Then do it," you pant irritably. In a flash, Levi is beside you, pulling your underwear out of the way and discarding them on the floor. Without hesitation, his hand creeps up your thigh and slides against your entrance, coating his fingers in the slick, clear fluid. You gasp as his thin, cool fingers begin working their magic; rubbing and teasing at first, but then sliding into you, massaging gently. Levi presses firmly into your walls, and a sharp cry bursts from your lips.

"Save your voice," he murmurs, the speed of his fingers decreasing. "This is only the beginning."

"Ah –" you sputter, your legs trembling. "No, I'm gonna come." A faint tingling begins to spread down your arms and into your fingertips. The electricity begins flowing closer to your entrance. You groan out of embarrassment of reaching your peak so quickly.

"I don't think so."

"No," you plead breathlessly. "Please."

Levi's fingers slip out. "I can't allow it."

You open your mouth to protest, but he silences you with a hard kiss. His tongue urgently darts into your mouth, enticing you. Your body relaxes, as it's pulled further away from release. The Corporal breaks the kiss and hands you the foil-wrapped condom.

"Open that," he growls, pulling off his boxers. With trembling fingers, you somehow manage to pull the slick condom from the wrapper. By then, Levi is against your side, running his hands through your hair and groaning impatiently. You slip the condom over his erection and roll it down carefully. Levi wastes no time as he pushes you down onto the bed, climbing over you and kissing frantically. His mouth latches on to your neck as he sucks and bites angrily, moans breaking through his mouth. Your breath becomes high pitched and needy as you drive your hips upwards, searching for Levi. He catches on to your movements, as he pulls away and gives you one last sweeping glance.

"Mmm, nice hickeys." He smirks as he grabs his hard-on and massages it briefly before putting it at your entrance. "You're such a naughty girl."

He pushes in fervently, and you gasp at the sudden intrusion. It's hot, and it's painful, but Levi is relentless. He pulls out slowly, drawing out the friction before thrusting back in. He growls and grips your hips, holding you tightly as he begins to pick up speed. You can feel his member stretching and filling you, painfully pushing into your tightness. A high-pitched moan escapes your lips, and Levi groans appreciatively.

"Just think…" Levi murmurs, slowing down his thrusts ever so slightly. "Of how many people can hear you being fucked right now."

The realization hits you like a ton of bricks, and for some reason it turns you on even more. Your hips jerk up into Levi's, and the head of his member grazes against a sweet spot deep inside you. You let out another choked moan, holding fistfuls of bedsheet in your hands.

He continues to thrust, and your body becomes more accompanying to his girth. The pain subsides and is replaces with a burning pleasure, residing deep within you. Your back arches, willing to accompany more of Levi's size into you. He notices, leaning forward and placing a hand on either side of your head. He plants a firm and sloppy kiss on your lips as his hips jerk frantically, thrusting hard and fast into you.

"C'mon," he growls lowly, resting his forehead against yours. "I just had it. Give me that sweet trigger –"

"Angh!" The startled cry rips through your throat and your chest involuntarily jerks upwards, overcome with pleasure. You can hear Levi let out a long moan, his hips adjusting slightly to find the spot again. He does, and your body is reduced to a quivering mess.

"That was loud," Levi muses, thrusting languidly. "I bet even Erwin heard that one."

You can do nothing but mewl in reply, tears forming at the corners of your eyes. Your fingers ache from gripping the blanket so tightly, and your toes are cramping from being curled for the past ten minutes. Levi's member drags against your insides, rubbing teasingly against the sweet spot. You groan lowly, arching your back to try and entice Levi to pick up the pace.

"Tell me what you want," the Corporal groans. "Scream for me."

"Harder," you manage breathlessly. "You know where."

"Eh? I didn't quite catch that."

You unfist the blankets and grab Levi's hips impatiently, pulling them closer to yours. "Fuck me, god_damnit_!"

"With pleasure."

Your ability to form coherent thoughts dissolves immediately after those words. It only takes about a minute of well-timed thrusts before you come, crying Levi's name, trembling beneath his firm and ever-caring touch. The Corporal comes much quieter, grunting lowly as his hips slow, riding out the orgasm until it becomes too much to handle. He slides out and cleans himself while you lay atop the bedsheets, a glowing sheen of sweat across your face complimenting your ragged breathing. You hardly notice Levi's return until he traces a finger down your cheek, stirring you from your high. When you crack open your eyes, you realize he is in his pajamas.

"You can't stay here," he says quietly, stroking your cheek.

"I know," you admit lamely, sitting up. Your lower body aches, and there is a lingering burn in between your thighs from being fucked so roughly. You wince slightly, easing yourself off the bed to redress.

Levi says nothing, watching you silently. You straighten up after putting on your second boot, and look at him awkwardly. He offers you a sad smile; it was hardly there but you noticed it anyways. You return the gesture with a small quirk of your lips. You turn towards the door and feel Levi following you closely.

"Sleep well," he says quietly as you ease the door open. He plants one last kiss on your lips before you step into the cool corridor.

"Goodnight, Corporal."

x x x

If it weren't for the soreness between your thighs the following morning, you could've easily forgotten about sleeping with Corporal Levi. Your weekly meetings in between his bedsheets have started to leave you wondering: what could he possibly want? Simply a way to deal with his sexual frustrations, or something more? That morning, he treated you no differently than any other trainee; hardly sparing a glance your way in the dining hall, wearing the same poker face he does every other day. You chalk it up to being Levi's personality. Maybe he's the type of man who can forget what he does at night; a subtler version of a werewolf, if you will.

You were nearing the point of simply giving up on the sex with Levi. Thanking him for his time and moving on. Right before you made up your mind, a hand came down firmly on your shoulder and Levi's voice ghosted close to your ear.

"I haven't forgotten."


End file.
